The Golden Alchemist
by Mia Aulair
Summary: AU.Yes the Uber Parody is here. Its a parody of Fullmetal Alchemist and Golden Sun. Chapter 2 up. Tourist trap and OCiness Galore. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hello people.

Ed:Aghhhhhhhh its the crazy person about to write another fic. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Did i forget to mention your the star of this one.

Ed:Crap great now I've got to be nice to you.

clonk

You are not off to a good start. Now shut up and do the disclaimer.

Ed:Miathewateralchemist does not own goldensun or fullmetal alchemist thank god.

Okay backgrond info on and for this story.

First off I dont think ill be updating any of my other stories soon but Fullmetal Alchemist and Goldensun are my two obsessions so yeah hopefully that will give me enough motivation to keep writing.

Second this story takes place in future Weyward 'bout 400ish. People still use swords and guns do not exist for my writing purposes.

Third: In relevance for is taking place in fullmetal alchemist its based on the anime but i didn't really get into un til the final season and have only seen the final season and what they've showed on cartoon network so far. I have however read 1-9 of the manga and can piece together what they changed in the anime. Basically Genereal story-mainly anime. Quotes-manga. Movie, not in consideration. Seems weird but you probably won't even notice. Oh and if you've never read Fma, I suggest you go to your nearest bookstore,because its one of the best, if not best manga series of all time.

Fourth-I'm doing this on wordpad because i just got this new computer so words not installed yet, and my grammar sucks.

Lastly-please review, reviews inspire me and i can write more often if i'm inspired. Please no flames, but even if you did I really wouldn't care. Weird thing about me there are billions of people in the world and if one insults me i don't care, but i guess I've got a big head because if someone praises me I feel like I could fly.

Now on to the story, prophecy whatever.

**The Golden Alchemist**

_On the magical land of Weyward It is said that when the world was in its darkest hour, Eight people would rise from the ashes to beat the great evil and unleash the seal on alchemy. Eight completly different people from different places would band together for the future of Weyward. But however in the shadow of the lit lighthouses people completely forgot about the second prophecy. It states that centuries after the rebirth of the world the evil would rise again, and that the ancestor of the ones who vanquished the evil the first time would have to unite together again. But however very few remembered the second prophecy, and those that did regarded it as fiction seeing as the original eight heroes had seperated long ago and scattered across different worlds. The reason why they did still remains a mystery, however even though the reason why still remains a mystery, records show that this was fact. So now in the year A.S.442 people enjoy their everyday lives not knowing of the fierce evil that lurks right around the corner._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness blinded Ed as he fell through the door, slowly his life flashing before his eyes. Suddenly he snapped out of it as he hit a patch of solid ground.

_"_Ow, damn Envy_."_

"Huh, where am I? This isn't what I remember Germany looked like."

Beautiful scenery surrounded Ed, It seemed that he was on an island in the middle of nowhere that looked to be divided into two sections with approxiamtly 16 square feet each and a staircase seperating them. The lower section was a field of flowers with towering columns on the edge near the water with beautifully done intricate designs that seemed to compliment the circular formation. The Upper section held a beautiful fountain of flowing water that spanned most of the grass on the section, near the back of the upper section there was what looked like a magestic towering mountain over a windy plain.

Suddenly a mysterious silver haired figure appeared in the fountain.

"You are Edward correct?"

"Huh, who are you, where am I?"Ed responded startled at the figures sudden appearance.

"The person nor the place matters, You are Edward correct, the heir of alchemy."

"Yes I'm Edward, but what do you mean by the heir of alchemy?"

"Now, now one question at a time, I am Iris goddess of the rainbow, you are on infinity isle, and the final answer you will find in due time."

"Now it is time to start the quest of redemntion."

The figure slowy started to fade.

"Remember even in the darkest hour you still have light in your heart."

As the figure disappeared a door slowly appeared in the mountain on the back of the island.

"Well I don't see any other ways off this island."

As Ed stepped through the door the second prophecy was slowly taking into effect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well short chapter but good I hope.

Remember please review.

j


	2. Prox Tourist Trap

Inspiration has struck.

Ed:You're a moron.

People with glass houses shouldn't transmute stones.

Ed:...

Now you're sounding like Isaac.

Ed:I am not.

Yeah you're too loud, and too short to be Isaac.

Ed:WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU'D LIKE TO CRUSH LIKE A BUG

Whatever, anyway lets go disclaimer time Ed.

Ed:Why should I?

clonk Thats why.

Ed:Mia the Water Alchemist does not own Goldensun or Fullmetal Alchemist because if she did there would be a goldensun anime and the final episode of the anime of Fma would not be so majorly suckish. But however she does own Chrystal, San Fila, and any summons mentioned by Chrystal.

**Golden Alchemist**

**Chapter Two-Prox,Tourist Trap Galore**

**"**Okay, where the hell am I this time?"

In the midst of all Ed's thinking a tall muscular man, apparently a bodyguard had come up behind him.

"Hey kid, yeah you,GET OUT this is a restricted area, if you want to explore Mars Lighthouse then do it in the tour group with everybody else."

Looking up, Ed saw a massive structure rising high above the ground. It had a subtle amber-like color to it, and was decorated with festive lights making it look like it was frequently used for festivals and holidays. There was also what appeared like a huge red ball of light being suspended in midair by a mystic force.

"Hey midget stop staring and leave, unless you want to get banned from the lighthouse get out NOW!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET!"

"YOU, YOU HEIGHT CHALLENGED VENUS ADEPT."

"TWO THINGS, FIRST OFF I AM NOT HEIGHT-CHALLENGED, SECOND OFF I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A VENUS ADEPT IS AND I AM AN ALCHE-"

"Is there a problem?"

Suddenly, a woman had come up apparently reacting to all the commotion.She was fairly tall, about five-four, and her long red hair draped over her white labcoat in a ponytail style.

"Oh hey Karla, this midget snuck into a resticted area, so I was trying to get him out."

"Who are you calling a midget, I'll have you know I just landed here, and I don't even know where I am!"

"Hm... what do you mean by landed?" Karla spoke in such a calm and gentle voice, it sounded like she had no hate in her heart, just love.

"Well see I fell through this door, and I don't know where I am, or even what planet I'm on."

"I see, this is all very complicated, why don't you come to my lab with me, and you can explain it all there."

"But Karla..."

"Now, now Gary, lets give him a chance to explain."

"Fine."

As the tiny alchemist walked through the town of Prox, he realized what it really was, a tourist trap. There were vendors at every corner selling various wares apparently "Mars Lighthouse" themed, that ranged everywhere from "I Love ML" t-shirts to little flashlights that looked like a flipped version of the massive structure, tourist were flocking in and out of the lighthouse tours, and what literally seemed like hundreds of people, coming off the boats at the same time.

"Here we are." Karla's voice suddenly interupted Ed's train of thought.

On the outside it looked like a simple house, with an I.D. confirmation card machine. On the inside however it looked like a secret lab, strange machines that Ed had never seen before cluttered desks with scientists at each one, there screens showing various things such as Psynergey studies, the effects of lighthouses on psynergey, and the secrets of Mt. Aleph. Various creatures were being stored in glass vials, that each had the name of a planet on front, and instinct purple chrystals were scattered across the work area.

"Here we are."Karla said, as she led Ed into a police style interrogation room.

"This is Karla room B questioning an unidentified individual found at Mars Lighthouse." The scientist said over a microphone.

"Rodger." Someone answered back.

---------

"Okay so whats your name?"

"Its Ed, and I'll have you know I am not a test subject."

"Is anyone treating you like a test subject, no I think not. You said your name was Ed correct?"

"Yes what of it."

"You know you don't have to have a poor attitude, I'm just trying to help you."

"Help me with what, I'll have you know that I am perfectly fine."

"According to my understanding you're lost, and you said you came from another world. Correct?"

"Yeah, whats so strange about that?"_Dammit that was a really stupid thing to say, how often do you meet somebody from another world._

"Well normally its not strange, but however, I have met people from many other worlds, and I do not reconize you're style of clothing, also most people who leave their world do it willfully on some sort of vacation. What world was it that you said you're from, again?"

"I'm from the country Amestris."

"I am afraid I am not familiar with that one, is there any distinct style of magic or energy you use there?"

"Well there's Alchemy, if that counts."

"Okay let me just jot that down, Alc- wait did you say Alchemy?"

Karla's suprised expression startled Ed. "Yeah what of it." He relpied.

"Okay so tell me more about this Alchemy." She said, a note of intruige in her voice.

"Well its basic principal is Equivalent Exchange, humankind can not gain anything without first giving something in return, to obtain something of equal value must be lost, that is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."

"Hm... I see, will you excuse me for a moment."

"Sure whatever."

As Ed sat in the small cramped room alone, he could vaguely hear a converstion in the next room.

"He said Alchemy I'm sure of it."

"But it could just be a coincidence."

"Thats true, but you also have to take into account he was transported here, and the second prophecy we said it would probably come true within the next hundred years, maybe its not much but I really don't think it was a coincidence."

"Sorry I took so long," she said as she reentered the room.

"So whats this about a prophecy," Ed inquired.

"Oh, you heard that, its nothing just something out of a book, it has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Sure."_Like I believe that._

"Well I think the best course of action for you right now would be to head to Contigo by boat, don't worry you can use this Gold."As she said this, she thrust a big bag of coins on the table."

"But I positively couldn't."

"Don't worry this lab rakes in thousands of Gold a week, its no problem."

"Okay thanks."

"Just remember you want Contigo, oh and take this also." Karla pulled one of the strange looking creatures in the test tubes out of her pocket, his names Flint, I can tell he likes you."

"Okay, thanks again." Ed replied as he left.

"Ah, I never thought I'd get to meet one of the children in the second prophecy in my life, but the way this is looking I think he could well be one of them, take good care of him, Flint."

-------------------------------------------

Ed breathed in the salty sea air near the dock, "Why does it have to be so damn cold here."

"Y'know it used to be much worse, so stop complaining."The strange brown creature replied.

"AGHHH YOU TALK!"

"Of course I talk you moron, like Karla said my name's Flint."

"Okay what are you?"

"I'm a djinni you idiot, you really aren't from around here are you?"

"Do I look Like I'm from around here."

"You make a point, you look like a moron who's not from around here."

"NEXT!"

"Huh?"Ed replied startled.

"I said next in line for tickets."

"Oh yeah, one for Contigo please."

"That will be 350 coins."

"Okay," Ed replied as he reached into the bag for a handful of coins.

"Will that be enough?"

"Yes by far."

"Okay here is your ticket, the boat leaves in half an hour and it is docked at pier 13."

------------------------------------------------

"Lets see pier 13, pier 13."

"There it is,"Flint pointed out a boat docked that looked like a full-scale luxury liner.

"Wow, I have a feeling that this is really worth 350 coins."

"Yeah, trust me it is."

---------------------------------

"Okay so I guess we can sit anywhere."

Ed let out a sigh of relief as he put down his bag and took a seat._So much has happened, what a day._

"Hi." the person beside him greeted.

She looked about 14 or 15 and was wearing a long black cape over a white Chinese style dress, her long silver hair done in a braid that reached to her shoulders, and had a strange looking Panda type thing hovering over her left shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Ed, I'm from Amestris."_Okay now why did I just tell that to a complete stranger, however I feel like there's something about her I can trust._

"Oh I haven't introduced myself yet have I, I'm Chrystal Agia, I'm a summoner from San Fila, a town in Alqa, and this is one of my summon creatures Cudo, the drunk Panda."

"Drunk Panda!"

"Yeah, only at inns though, I always have him with me, its the only way I can keep track of him."

"Really, I bet he's a handful."

"Trust me, you have no idea."

"So what kinda work do you do in Amestris?"

"Me, oh I'm a state alchemist."

"Really I bet thats exciting, I think I've read something about Alchemy in a book once, Equivalent Exchange right?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"Well see Alqa is a sudimension of Luna, which is a subdimension of Sona, which is the crossroad between all worlds."

"Wow I bet you know alot about other worlds."

"Unhuh, I know that this world is called Weyward, its main source of magic is Psyneregy, the four lighthouses are rumored to be the source of all psynergy, and now everybody's in a panic about this second Prophecy."

"Really, could you tell me more about this second Prophecy?"

"Well.." Chrystal's sentence was cut off by a sudden rumbling.

"Aghhh..Sea monsters the ships under attack by sea monsters!" Somebody yelled.

"What was that!" Chrystal said startled.

"I don't know why don't we check on deck."

------------------------

"Whoa what is that thing?"

A giant Kraken had somehow gotten aboard the ship and was now tearing planks off the stern of the ship.

"I guess I have to fight it." Ed stated.

"I'll help." Chrystal Replied

"Okay lets get this party started." The alchemist said as he used alchemy to transform his automail into an armblade.

"Take this,** Aila's Bow**" Chrystal had used her magic to summon a bow out of wind.

Ed started out the battle by forward striking with his armblade, however the monster countered by raising one of his fierce tentacles and throwing Ed against the wall that lead to the cabin area.

"Take this you monster,** WIND ARROW**." Chrystal conjured up blades of wind, and transformed them into an arrow she shot at the Kraken.

"Damn, it only grazed him."

"Hey Chrystal I have a plan."

"I'm up for anything if it'll help us beat him."

"Okay here's what we do."

---------------------------------------------

Yay cliffie.

Ed-You call that a cliff hanger.

Whatever, you're lucky I wrote this chapter today, I'm getting Pokemon Blue Mystery Dungeom tomorrow, that would have postponed for at least two weeks.

Ed-Why couldn't you have gotten it today.

Cause'

Ed-Cause what

Well lets do a close up of Chrstals weapon.

Name-Aila's bow(Aila is the summon spirit if wind in the realm Chrystal comes from.)

Description-Its a bow made solid by conjuring up blades of wind.

Wind Arrow-Chrystal Conjures up blades of wind that she transormes into arrows that she shoots from her bow.

To my reviewers-I'm planning on doing crossovers with other things such as Naruto, Fire Emblem, please tell me if you like that idea.

Remember to Review

(Or there won't be another chappie.)

(I need at least 4 reviews for next chappie.

j


End file.
